Fiore High School
by Thals247Red.Archer
Summary: After an unforgettable heartbreak with Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet the student council president of Fiore High School is trying to get through the teenage life. That includes falling in love all over again. Follow Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza as they endure High School. Erza x Gray, Natsu x Lucy. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1, Let the Games Begin!

**(A\N): Hey readers! I hope you will like the first chapter to my story. I will try and put as many characters (at least mention) in the story. Also, I'm trying to make characters not OOC (**_**O**_**ut **_**O**_**f **_**C**_**haracter for those of you who don't know). I apologize if they do seem that way to you, I try. *Shrug. **

**The story is based off the anime, not the manga. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (Disclaimers will be put at the bottom so next chapter will just start off with the story in case you're one who looks for them, *Shrug).**

* * *

Fiore High, Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

Chapter 1 _Let The Game Begin!_

"Erza Scarlet, as the student-council president, I was expecting more from you. Those noises being made from that corner were obviously coming from you two." Erza winced at the librarian's harsh voice, Ms. Porlyusica. Erza knew the librarian well, she didn't like socializing with "foolish" teenagers, so too much noise angered the lady to no end, and it was _ridiculous_. She felt a warm, calloused hand press against the lower of her back.

"Please mam, Erza had no part of the noise. I was the one making the racket. I was attempting to be humorous but obviously I was wrong." A deep, strong and comforting voice spoke.

Ms. Porlyusica eyed the two before waving her hand away, "Alright M. Fernandes, I'll let it slide this time for you. Hurry or you two will be late for second class."

Rushing out the door, the couple chuckled down the hall. Jellal smiled, looking down at his beautiful girlfriend; Erza Scarlet. Her long scarlet hair swayed as she walked with her strong-willed personality. As he looked down at her, he noticed too many buttons of her white blouse undone. Jellal grabbed both her hands and pushed her against the hallway wall, glad the halls were empty.

"Jellal, what are you doing?" Erza gasped in surprise, she didn't want to be late for class. Being late could cost her, although if Erza did manage to get in trouble, Jellal always seemed to be there to take the blame.

"You uniform shirt needs to be buttoned up some more. People might see," He explained, planting a few chaste kisses below her neck before softly buttoning her shirt back up, leaving only one undone. Erza swatted his hand away playfully, giving a little smirk, "It was you who unbuttoned it in the first place, _remember_."

Of course he remembered how could he not? While in first period, they were allowed to head to the school's library. There, the two made out, in the moment Erza had accidentally knocked some big hardcover books; making the noise.

"Yeah, I did." Jellal smiled, giving her a sweet peck on the cheek before walking to class, "See yah later Strawberry!" Erza smiled, before running up behind him, "Wait for me!"

'Jellal and I have been dating for about four months by now. We've already said "I love you" to each other, I wonder we should…' Erza blushed mad at the thought, blaming herself for having such thoughts. He was walking right in front of her! She couldn't believe she was actually picturing herself and Jellal in that part of the book. 'I need to stop borrowing books Levi's from her collection.'

Erza watched Jellal twist the handle of her classroom door, holding it open for her and she stepped inside only to be greeted by her master. "I apologize for being late Master Makarov. We were too caught up in the library."

Master Makarov smiled, "No worries my dear, we were just about to start." Erza smiled back, before heading to her seat near the far window, all while Jellal headed to his in the front. "Yeah, more like caught up in each other." Lucy Heartfilia, Erza's best friend muttered. Erza gave her friend a quick flick to the forehead before taking her seat beside her. "Ow," Lucy sighed, it did hurt. Lucy rubbed her forehead, hopping no red mark showed up.

A shorter boy with locks of spikey pink hair turned towards the two girls. "Hey Erza, how about you come to our game tonight. Cheer on for Fairy Tail?" Natsu Dragoneel, her other best friend smiled. He was sometime such a child.

"I don't know…" Erza wasn't much fond of the Magic Ball games that Fiore had. She found the games quite boring, someone would throw a ball, and another would try and hit it and run on around on white cushions. She knew nothing about the game. The only reason she would show up is because-

"Hey, isn't Jellal center field? You could cheer him on!" Lucy smiled, nudging shoulders with her friend.

A tall black haired boy leaned back on his chair, "What? Show up for your boyfriend but not for your two good friends, Fullbuster and Fire-freak?"

"It's Dragoneel, you Popsicle!" Natsu snarled, glaring at his best friend. The two boys were good friends; best friends even, but had this rivalry. Those two were so confusing.

"Gray, if you're so bothered by not having anyone to cheer for you, why don't you just personally invite Juvia from Phantom Lord?" Lucy suggested, giving an innocent smile. 'Juvia Lockser, the blue haired, water-maker girl who talks in third person all the time?' Erza occasionally saw the girl spying on them whenever Gray was around.

"Why, can't she just show up herself? Anyone can come on their own free will, no invitations are needed." Gray remarked, folding his arms across his chest.

Erza sighed, rubbing her temples in circular motions. 'Gray was absolutely oblivious to the poor girl's obsessive feelings to the ice-maker'.

"Who are you guy's against anyways?" Erza asked, wanting to change to topic of Juvia's one-sided relationship with Gray. Once Gray finds out about Juvia's feelings, he'll start to freak out and make a big scene; possibly hurting the girl's feelings.

"Blue Pegasus, but knowing us Fairy Tail's, we can easily kick their wimpy asses." Gray grind at the thought of beating the opposing team, and Natsu grind with him.

"Agreed," The Blue Pegasus team wasn't the strongest. All the boys in that class were loving, charming and flirtatious, not malice, aggressive and competitive. 'Well they may be competitive in winning a girl's heart' Erza thought.

"I guess I will come along," Gray, Natsu and Lucy all cheered, glad their friend decided to join them at the game. The cheering halted to a stop as Master Makarov shushed them, continuing his lesson on elemental magic.

Both Natsu and Gray turned back to the front of the class, but Gray looked back at the red-head. "You best be cheering for your pitcher." He smirked, before going back to paying attention.

* * *

Erza Scarlet sat at the large circle table surrounded by her other friends. In was lunch period, the cafeteria huge so every student could eat together. Although some students are permitted to leave and eat outside instead of inside the school, she and Jellal have eaten out before.

"So, Erza did you finish the book I let you borrow?" Levi asked, leaning against her elbows on the wooden table. Erza had a small blush, of course she finished the book, it only took a day.

"Book, Erza I didn't know you were into reading?" Lucy questioned before Erza could answer Levi. Only Levi knew about Erza dirty secret in reading smut filled novels.

"Um…Yeah, recently I've been reading a few stories. Just little stories, basic literature." Erza smiled, waving off the topic. Knowing Lucy, she would find a way that everyone in all of Fiore High would know about Erza's erotic literature.

Laxus Dreyar, a tall muscular man came up to their table. He had bright, short, spikey blonde hair (almost yellow really) and an oddly shaped scar along his right eye. He stood behind Cana, another friend of Erza's, and gave her a quick peck on her forehead, "You coming to cheer me on for game tonight babe?"

Cana smiled, taking a sip of her alcohol, "Definitely."

All the girls at the table watched in silence as the two _friends_ chatted. It was until a tall green haired guy tapped Laxus on the shoulder and left. Erza eyed the nonchalant brunette with a questioning glance.

"You two aren't together for your own advantage in classes, right?" Laxus Dreyar was the grandson of Fairy Tail's master; Makarov Dreyar. His father, Ivan Dreyar used to teach Raven Tail, here in Fiore High. Rumours said that Laxus's father had quit teaching after Raven Tail was removed from Fiore High. Surely master Makarov was a wise old man, with a great sense justice.

Erza felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, "Strawberry, I have your tray of food waiting for you at my table, come on." Jellal said, kissing Erza's cheek in the process.

Erza didn't feel like leaving her friends again, she never gets the chance to actually eat with her friends. Although Jellal was always kind enough to buy her lunch every day! She didn't think Lucy and the others would mind, so she stood and followed her loving boyfriend.

"There she goes again," Cana gave a poor smile before drinking down more.

"Juvia wishes her loving Gray would take her away." Juvia pouted, fantasising about the Ice mage.

"I wish just wish I had a boyfriend in general" Lucy sighed in frustration. 'I was cute! Why can't I snag a boy around here?' Lucy fumed, biting onto the straw of her juice box.

Erza sat beside her boyfriend, smiling while eating bites of her strawberry cheesecake. Jellal glanced down at his girlfriend with a worried look, but smiled as Erza looked up at him. Carefully, Jellal lifted the student-council president to his lap, glad she didn't refuse this time.

"Eat this you bastard!" A boy across the cafeteria stood on his chair, throwing a plate full of lasagna at another student. Erza stared at the two from her seat before standing up to approach the two.

Before Jellal could stop her, Erza marched up to the two to yell at them for their shenanigans. The other boys at the table coward in fear but the arguing two didn't seem to notice Erza's presence. "You two idiots better stop be-"

The whole cafeteria fell silent at the scene. Erza's anger rose as she glared down at her pasta covered uniform. 'That was going to leave a stain' Erza glared before pining down the boy who accidentally threw the pasta on her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Scarlet; I swear it was by accident. Please don't kill me!" The boy pleaded, sweating through his uniform. His only chance of survival was Erza's boyfriend to calm her down. Everyone knew that Jellal Fernandes was the only one who could settle the red-headed.

"Erza," Jellal said in a soothing voice, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "I'll bring the two to the principal's office, you go change." Erza sighed, letting the boy go before dragging Lucy to the girl's bathroom.

"Well that was intense," Lucy commented while trying to dry her best friend's uniform under the bathroom dryer.

"No kidding, but thank fully Jellal was there to stop, or else those boys would have matching black eyes." Erza chuckled, stepping out of the stall. Lucy always brought an extra uniform with her for emergencies. This was definitely one. Lucy always wore the basic grey kilt, navy blue stockings, polished black flats, a white short-sleeve blouse with a wool pale yellow vest over top. Lucy thought yellow looked better on her then red, as Fairy Tail's colors were yellow and red. At Fiore High, the uniform colors depended on what class you were part of, other than Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus's color were blue and white, Sabertooth's were a dark yellow & black, Twilight Ogre's colors were green & black, Lamia Scale's was bright green & white, Quatro Cerberus colors were brown & gold, Mermaid Heel colors were pink & silver and Phantom Lord's colors were indigo & gray.

Erza looked at her reflection in the large bathroom mirrors. The whole outfit was a size or two too small, making the clothes shorter and tighter on Erza. The gray kilt was about two inches shorter, giving people a better view of Erza's thighs. The blouse was too tight, a struggle for Erza to breath in and to make matters worse, the tightness of the shirt rose Erza's chest; giving a greater amount of cleavage. Although luckily the yellow vest over top seemed to cover up better.

"Does it fit well?" Lucy asked folding Erza's damped clothing. Lucy had rinsed off the food stains in the sink, and the hand drier was no miracle worker, so damp was better than soaking.

"More snugged than I would like, but it'll have to do. Lucy you're a life saver." Erza smiled, adding her damp clothing to her requip system. Now that getting her uniforms covered in slop was plausible, Erza will have to reconsider adding an extra uniform to her requip system.

"Come on, lunch is almost over. And third period should be starting soon." Lucy called, waiting for the red-head to catch up.

* * *

Walking into class was quite awkward, most of the guys in Fairy Tail wanted to take glances at the Titania's extra short skirt, but her blue haired lover was glaring at anyone who dared. "Ladies, please take your seats." Lucy and Erza sat at their desk, trying to pay attention to master's lesson. The class's desks were double desks, Erza was glad her and Lucy she shared, and not with some perverted guy.

"Now would anyone like to draw out the Hierarchy of authority in Fiore?" The master asked, holding out a marker.

Mirajane Strauss, a beautiful white haired girl shot her hand straight up, bouncing in her chair to be picked. "Gray Fullbuster!" The master called up the dozing Ice mage, who woke at the sudden yell.

"Yes?" The master tapped the marker against the white board. Embarrassed, Gray walked up to the front of the large class, grabbing the black marker. 'What the hell did gramps wanted me to write anyways?'

Everyone watched as Gray did absolutely nothing, but stare blankly at the bored. "Erza, why don't you help the boy?"

As much as Erza didn't want to stand up at the front of the class, she would disrespect her master. With a slight nod, Erza stood and walked up to Gray. With a red marker, she started from the bottom of the chart and worked her way up. Unfortunately, Erza struggled with filling in the top square where she was supposed to write "Era". She didn't want to have to reach to high, or else her skirt would have rode up as well and possibly flash the whole class. About to go on her tippy toes and risk herself, she felt a cold hand grab the marker from her and wrote "Era" for her.

"Thank you, you both may sit now."

Erza kept glancing at her Ice mage friend, thank full for what he did. The two sat at their seats and carried on with class.

* * *

The bell signaling school was over had finally rung and Jellal waited at the exit of the Fairy Tail classroom door. Gray walked out of class, few books in his hand. He was surprised he hasn't stripped yet today, but there was the game coming up soon so he still had time. A hand on his shoulder stopped him; he turned to find Jellal Fernandes, another Fairy Tail classmate.

"Can I help you with anything?" Gray asked in a gruff voice, he wasn't very fond of the guy, always keeping Erza away from her other friends.

"I'd like to thank you for what you did in class. I wouldn't have been very happy watching as my girl flashed the entire class, especially with all the eager boys in our class." Jellal remarked.

"I didn't do it for the reasons your thinking. I did because I wouldn't have been able to see well if I was standing beside her. If I can't see her panties, I ain't letting anyone else." Gray smirked as Jellal's face turned red in anger. Before Jellal could make his move, Gray left the boy standing at the door. What Gray had said wasn't half true at all. Of course he didn't let Erza flash the class because he cared for his friend, not because he couldn't get a front row seat. Although, Gray didn't like the thought of Erza letting everybody see under her clothes. The only reasons he said that was to get the guy all riled up and Gray enjoyed getting him angry.

As Erza walked out the classroom door, she was pulled to the side by none other than her boyfriend.

"I got to head to the boys change room soon for the game; I'll be at the field with a spot at the bleachers for you." Originally, Erza was planning on sitting with Lucy and the other girls but decided not to argue.

"Alright," Jellal let Erza go, not before giving her a kiss.

Erza made her way outside to the bleachers surrounding the diamond as they called it. Erza sat alone, the best spot where she could watch Jellal plays as the center field and when he'd bat.

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called, Gray at his side.

"Oh, hey guys, ready to beat those Blue Pegasus?" Lucy smiled, pumping her fist in the air. The boys were dressed in the games out, dressed in red and yellow; Fairy Tail's colors.

"Hell yeah were gonna be those pansies! But where's Erza, I thought she was coming?" Natsu said with excitement, but his up-beat voice become upset when he noticed the missing red-headed friend. Natsu always looked up at Erza as an older sister since he didn't have much of a family, he's seen movies where families would come and watch their kid's game. Erza coming to his game was like family coming to watch him play; proud and excited. Although Erza rarely did make an appearance to any games at Fiore High, so when Erza accepted the invite, he was definitely gonna win for her to see.

"Oh, yeah she's coming, but she's got her own seat to watch Jellal." Lucy confirmed, trying to boost the fire-flies happiness. Although Lucy noticed his shoulders slump low at the upsetting news.

"Don't worry about it buddy, if you hit the ball real hard, I'm sure Erza will notice from her seat." Gray reassured his friend, giving a few pats on the back.

"We'll meet up with you later, and hopefully Erza too." Gray told the blonde girl before dragging Natsu along to the field.

As Gray sat tying his shoes the bench where the rest of the team sat, he noticed a pair of flats –girl shoes- near his. Gray looked up from his feet to see a short blue haired dressed in a gray and indigo uniform; a Phantom Lord student.

"My dear beloved Gray, Juvia has come to wish you good luck for the game. Juvia will be sitting right behind the batter so whenever you throw, you can watch Juvia!" Juvia smiled with glee, pressing her fisted hands to her chest in a girly way.

Gray scratched the back of his neck, "Uh… Thanks Juvia, I'll make sure to count on your luck." He gave a regular smile, making the girl blush hard.

Juvia had already gone to her seat when the announcer came and spoke through the school's PA system.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight in Magic Ball, we have Master Makarov's Fairy Tail team against Master Bob's Blue Pegasus!"

"First we'll be having Fairy Tail on field, let's introduce our star player!" The crowds of people on the bleachers shouted and cheered, holding up posters with large bold words such as, "GO FAIRY TAIL!", "GO BLUE PEGASUS", "I LOVE YOU GRAY!", "GO LAXUS" and more encouraging statements.

"First, we have none other than our star centre field Jellal Fernandes! Sorry girls but the boy's taking, that's right our school-council president is in the crowd!"

"Next our two best batters and supporting field players for Jellal, Laxus Dreyar and Natsu Dragoneel!" Lucy in the crowd giggled as she knew Natsu would be complaining later because his name was announced after Laxus's.

"Last but not least, we have our amazing pitcher, Gray Fullbuster! And who's that he's waving to?" Gray had noticed Juvia waving from her seat, she was right her seat had him spot on, so he gave the girl a reluctant wave back but instantly regretted it. This announcer dud never shuts up!

"Let the game begin!"

Erza watched from her seat as Gray gave an all mighty throw to a Blue Pegasus batter, adding a little touch of Ice magic. In Magic Ball, you were allowed to use any legal magic to catch, throw or hit the ball as long as it didn't pass certain rules of the ball, that's why it's called Magic Ball!

"Strike one!"

Another throw came from Gray, giving his best.

"Strike two!"

Some people in the crowd began to boo or cheer, depending on whose side their rooting for. Gray's throws were known for being just like him, cold, strong and fast. Most batters were petrified by his throw, that people even rumour the team's catcher had numerous cuts on his glove from the ice on the ball.

"Foul ball!"

This game had already started to bore Erza, she already knew which team was gonna win; Fairy Tail. The thick sound of the wooden bat hitting the ball made Erza look up and watch as the ball flew across the field. One thing for sure about Gray's magic, it was beautiful. As the ice covered ball got hit by the bat, sparkles of ice flew in the air, dazzling the sky.

All the excitement for Blue Pegasus died down as Jellal caught the ball before the player could make it "home". Erza stood franticly, "Go Jellal!" She screamed smiling at her love. He heard her voice, turning to see her jumping on the bleachers with joy. Jellal gave her a quick wink and blew a kiss before turning back to game.

Gray grimaced as he caught Jellal's throw. He looked straight forward and noticed Juvia pressing herself against the fence cage. He noticed her blouse's buttons were one to many undone. 'Was she purposely trying to squish her chest?' Gray felt a small blush rise, keeping his mind focused on the game. 'Not on crazy giggling girls!' Gray shouted in his mind.

The game passed by very quickly, and of course Fairy Tail won with ease. Erza had forgotten by how much they won. She carefully made her way down the bleachers, not wanting to slip. It had lightly rained near the end of the game, but luckily the rain didn't the game play by much. The boys just got dirtier; she smirked glancing at Natsu and Gray who were covered in dirt and mud.

"Natsu, I didn't know you had that great of a hit." Erza smiled at her pink haired friend.

"Well, why do you think they called me best batter of the team?" Natsu gloated, folding his arms behind his head.

"Well actually you and Laxus," Lucy remarked as the four began their way back inside the school.

"Shut up! You probably couldn't catch the ball." Natsu growled. Erza gave a soft giggle, tagging along behind the two with Gray.

"I didn't hear you cheering for your pitcher." Gray teased Erza, which she teased back.

"Well maybe because you were too busy listening to Juvia's cheer?"

As Lucy and Erza waited for the boys to finish changing, Jellal approached them. "Hey Strawberry, are you coming to celebrate with me at dinner?" He smiled, intertwining his fingers with Erza's, swinging their hands together.

"Oh Jellal, I would love to but I already promised Lucy that I would spend the night at her place, maybe if I'm not working this weekend." Erza suggested, upset she couldn't spend time with her sweet boyfriend.

"That's alright, some other time." Jellal smiled.

"Maybe after school on Monday I'll come over to your place?" Erza offered, ignoring her friends who were watching.

"My place? Instead I might just drop by your place after you get back from Lucy's." Jellal gave Erza a chaste kiss before leaving for the night.

"Strawberry?" Gray questioned the nickname while Natsu giggled up a storm.

Erza rolled her eyes, the whole way to Lucy's house the three only made fun of her for her nickname.

* * *

Both Gray and Natsu were already asleep, Natsu snoring on the couch while Gray took the floor beside Erza. Lucy took the single couch, all curled up.

"Hey Lucy, Jellal and I have been dating for a while…" Erza started conversation with her friend.

"Yeah?" Lucy wasn't quite sure where this conversation was heading. It wasn't often for Erza to start up a personal conversation.

"We both love each, when do you think we should do the deed?" Erza asked, hopping her friend could give a reasonable opinion.

"Erza, are you sure?! Wait, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be this way." Thank god the two boys were heavy sleepers; Erza didn't need those to listening. "If you two really love each other, and if you're comfortable with it and protected, I think you should be able to…You know."

"Thank you Lucy, I'm really glad I could trust with this." With that, the two girls fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**(A\N): Thank you for reading I hope you all liked the first chapter enough to read the next chapter coming up. Make sure to review, favorite, follow etc.**

**In case some of you are confused at the moment, I'll try and clear things up. Here's a list of question(s) you may have… (**_**Question **_**&****Answer)**

_**Where are Happy, Wendy and Carla?**_

**Happy, Carla and Wendy are in the story, but haven't been mentioned yet. They will be mentioned in maybe the next chapter or so.**

_**Is there magic involve in the story?**_

**Yes, I don't know why this question is necessary but for those of you who don't follow well and ask question you already know the answer to.**

_**Will the story follow all the adventures they face in the anime?**_

**I wouldn't count on it; maybe, it all depends on where the story goes. Although my main focus is on a high school life.**

_**Do the characters still have the same pasts as in the manga and anime, like Erza and the tower of Heaven?**_

**I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see. Some of you may already have guessed the answer to this question yourselves.**

_**How does Fiore High school work?**_

**In Fairy Tail, Fiore is the land where all the guilds are etc. So in this story they have this HUGE high school (12+) which is made up of different large classes (the guilds, almost like in Harry Potter how they have the four different houses). **

_**What is Magic Ball?**_

**Baseball but with a magical twist. Same game play and all but are allowed to use magic, as said in the chapter.**

**If any of you have any more questions, just review the, and I'll try my best to answer them. :)**


	2. Chapter 2, That One Month

**(A\N): Thank you for the reviews, I hope you'll like chapter 2. Make sure to check out my other stories, favorite, follow and review. P.S: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Couple(s): Gray X Erza and Natsu X Lucy (minor) with other small romances tossed around. Warning: large amount of Erza X Jellal!**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

Fiore High School

Chapter 2, _For One Month_

8-Island, a cute restaurant in Hargeon Town whose specialty is food prepared with magic, is where Erza Scarlet works at. The restaurant was founded by Yajima, a former member of the Magic Council. The Magic Council is the main ruling body of the entire Magic world. The Magic Council always keeps in touch with Fiore's principal to keep the school in check. It was a Sunday afternoon and unfortunately, Erza was working all day as Sunday was when every meal was 25% off. The restaurant only had few working here; Lucy, Natsu and Gray at first considered the job but declined as their past experiences with dinning didn't work well. In the end they all got fired at their past jobs, Gray for stripping, Lucy had quit, and Natsu for eating the entire customer's food. Yajima was a quiet, old man and is a big supporter of Fairy Tail, possibly due to the fact he's great friends with Fairy Tail's master; Makarov Dreyar. Erza was somewhat upset at having to work all day because she wouldn't be able to hang out with her friends or Jellal.

Erza's uniform consisted of an orange maid outfit with "8island" written across the chest in blue. Around the waist is a frilly white apron with a large bow tie on the back. The maid outfit is short, strapless will frills of white along the ends. Part of the uniform is whit thigh-high socks with lacy ends and a small line of a darker shade of orange. Around the neck, Erza sports a white color with a darker shade of orange limp bow. Erza's hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a large orange bow and a maid's frilly band on her head.

Gray pushed the restaurant doors open, the ring of a bell acknowledge their presence to other workers and customers. Both Natsu and Lucy followed behind, along with Natsu's pet friend Happy. All four noticed Erza walking around in the outfit before taking a seat at an empty booth. "Erza works here?" Natsu gapped, rubbing his stomach as he eyed the menu.

"You idiot, she offered a job to all of us remember?" Lucy stared at the pink haired idiot.

"I forgot Erza was working today," Gray mumbled to himself while staring out the window.

"Man, I would definitely rock those maid outfits, maybe I should reconsidered the offer." Lucy thought, nudging Gray for a response.

"Yeah whatever, take a look over there." Gray motioned to Erza.

"Hey, can I get a waiter here?" A couple of men called from a booth. Erza sashayed over to the bulky men and sat at the corner of the table. She made sure her legs were crossed as she leaned in. "What can I get you two men?" Erza asked in a sensual tone, biting onto the end of the pen as she waited for her response. The two men gawked at the lady, minds filled with dirty thoughts. The two stuttered, "Whatever you have? We'll eat it all!" Erza smiled, jotting down the whole menu before walking to the kitchen counter to give in the order.

As Gray notice Erza come back, he waved his hand in the air, "Waiter!" Erza smirked as he caught her attention. "Erza," Gray read off her name tag as if he never met before, "my friends and I are ready to order."

Natsu, Happy and Lucy glanced at the two questioningly. Although Erza decided to play along, "Of course, what can I get you boys?" Erza leaned forward on the table, giving them a greater view of her chest. "I'm here too!" Lucy yelled, upset for the fact Erza only said "boys".

"Yeah, but nobody cares about you," Happy smiled at the fuming blonde, and Lucy reached to grab the blue cat. Accidentally, Lucy knocked the salt and pepper shakers; spilling the salt and pepper all over the table.

"Great look what you did now." Happy gave a small sneeze as pepper wavered over too close to his nose.

"Don't worry I'll clean it up in a minute." The pretending was over, not as much fun when only Gray played along while the others were stuck clueless. Erza rushed to get a wet cloth before returning to the table. Erza purposely bent over the table to clean the mess on Happy's and Gray's side of the table. Gray dared to look at her and watched as her breasts moved lightly as she continued to clean the table up and down.

"There all better now," Erza confirmed before pulling out her pen and notepad. Natsu's eyes caught her movement and instantly shouted, "Two of everything on the menu, and Happy will have the same!"

Erza jotted it down before looking over the Lucy who muttered, "Fat pigs." Lucy noticed Erza waiting and answered, "A Ruby Parfait."

"I guess I'll just have Beast Man Curry." Gray played with the napkin holder while the others discussed amongst themselves. They were talking about the Magic Ball game just last Friday.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom."

Business was becoming slow as it was almost after dinner, when almost no one came to eat. Only few customers were in the restaurant except her three friends and cat that wouldn't leave. It's not that she didn't mind the company, but they were beginning to make a scene. Erza carried a tray of four Holly Soda's, all for her friends. As she approached the booth, Erza noticed a missing friend.

"Where's Gray?" Erza asked still holding the tray while glancing back and forth at her friends. Natsu and Lucy who sat side by side look over at her. "He wanted to talk to Yajima."

Erza shrugged her shoulders before placing a shake for Natsu with ease as he was the closest. Although handing the Holly Soda to Lucy and Happy was more of a stretch as they sat further away.

"Alright, I'll be there on Tuesday." Gary waved to the old man, glad he got the job. As he made his way to his booth where his friends were waiting, the bell signaling another customer rung but Gray bothered not to glance. Gray stopped in front of his both, staring at the sight. Erza was bent over the table handing Happy his drink. Her maid outfit's skirt rode up a little, showing more then she probably would have wanted. 'The more the merrier,' Gray shook his head at his stupid comment. Erza stood straight, bumping into Gray at the process. While up against him, Gray quickly muttered, "Frilly underwear is part of the uniform I see."

Erza glared at her friend as he sat down, drinking his soda. With a quick smack at the back of his head, Erza turned to see a familiar face.

"Jellal," Erza smiled before giving him a kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt him do the same around her waist. She was happy he came by, usually he doesn't come to 8-Ilsand because he's never been on good terms with Yajima; she never asked why. Even though her relationship with Jellal was meaningful, some things are best kept to themselves. Everyone had secrets.

"Sorry to ruin your loving moment, but I'm trying to eat here." Natsu grumbled, stuffing his face into his fourth plate of curry. "Couldn't have said it better myself," Happy nodded, drinking down his soda.

Not only was Gray against Jellal, but both Natsu and Happy too. Natsu because he didn't like the fact he always took Erza away from movie night. Happy didn't like Jellal because Natsu doesn't like him, simple as that. Even though Natsu saw Erza as an older sister, it was his job to watch over who she picks to be with considering the fact Erza didn't have a father to have care for her.

"Aw, come on you guys. Leave Erza alone, we should be heading out anyways." Lucy was the only one of the four that accepted the relationship. She thought Jellal was sweet and handsome; definitely a keeper.

* * *

"You guys should really be glad Erza's dating someone." Lucy smiled while the four all walked along the streets of Magnolia.

"I don't mind her dating someone, just not him." Natsu grumbled, kicking a stone from the sidewalk. He couldn't stand Jellal, he seemed to pull her away from her friends all the time and his batting in Magic Ball is pretty good; which worried Natsu's place as best batter. Besides Laxus that is.

"What would you guys know about dating anyways? Erza deserves a man who treats her well, she's already nineteen and will be twenty soon. Before you know it, she'll be getting married." Lucy gleamed of her intelligence in relationships.

"Um, Lucy I don't know if you've noticed but you've never dated anyone either, or even had an admirer like Gray. So what would you know about dating?" Happy remarked giggling with joy as Lucy's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Juvia's not an admirer, she's a stalker." Natsu said, remembering all those times he noticed the blue haired girl in hiding.

"What?" Gray asked, now putting attention to the conversation.

Lucy swatted the back of Natsu's head, "No she's not, and she's a sweet girl in love, that's all." Juvia was a friend of Lucy's, even if she was part of Phantom Lord. Lucy thought of Juvia as a strong girl, as she is the four top powerful in the Phantom Lord class and has such a strong devotion towards Gray. 'I don't know if I could ever be that devoted to a guy' Lucy thought as they continued their stroll.

"Well, I see you guys later at school. Bye!" Lucy ran off to her house. Erza wanted to come over to her house before tonight. As Lucy approached her apartment, she noticed the tall red-head.

"Hey, you're early." Lucy managed as she struggled to unlock the door to her apartment. The two friends walked and sat in the living room.

Tonight, Erza wanted to spend it with Jellal. After her and Lucy's little chat about the whole topic of doing deed, Erza kept thinking about it over in her mind. Lucy thought it was okay to do it as long as if we love each other, protected and I was comfortable with it. 'Did we love each other? We always say "I love you" to each other almost five times a day. I don't have protection, I would think Jellal would, he is a boy and all. Was I comfortable? I don't mind exposing myself to him because I love him. I am nineteen after all.' Erza thought to herself as Lucy prepared chamomile tea to calm any nerves.

Erza sat at the chair in front of Lucy's desk. She watched in the mirror as Lucy messed with Erza's hair, figuring what to do with it. "Maybe I should just summon Cancer? Nah, I can figure this on my own after all the reading I did." Erza glanced at the pile of teen girl magazines on Lucy's bed.

"Oh!" Lucy snapped her figures, an idea coming to her, "I'll put your hair in a high ponytail. So when you two are going at it, he can easily kiss at your neck, and if he wants he can take it out." Lucy smiled, grabbing a black thin band and tied Erza's long red hair up. Lucy's explanation to her reasoning of putting Erza's hair up made the girl fluster, bowing her head down in embarrassment which made shorter strands of her hair fall from the ponytail.

Next, Lucy pulled out her make-up kit. It was filled to the brim with various cosmetics such as lipsticks, eye shadows, mascaras, liners, concealers, and much more Erza didn't even recognize. Usually Erza didn't wear much make-up but mascara and lip-balm so her lips wouldn't crack. Maybe some eye-liner if she felt like it, or on certain occasions.

"Don't put too much make-up. Jellal says I look best natural." Erza commented as she noticed Lucy grab some bright colors of eye shadow. Lucy smiled in awe at how Erza was so concerned of her appearance for her boyfriend. "Aw, he's a real nice guy. Most guys wouldn't say sweet things like that."

Erza chuckled, "As sad as it seems, I can't help but say that you're right about that." A majority of the male population in Fiore High School were tools; they only cared for the girl's body, not their feelings. And no, girls didn't only talk about feelings.

As Lucy added little touches of eye liner, she glanced at the blush container, "I don't think I'll need to add any blush. You'll be already red in the face with him naked."

"Lucy!" Sure Erza had read many smut filled books, but coming from her best friend who was innocent with men was different. Reading, only Erza was in the room, personal, quiet and in her mind. Talking about dirty stuff with Lucy seemed, scandalous? 'Wrong choice of words?'

"I'm sorry Erza, I'm just glad your relationship with Jellal is strong, unlike some in Fiore. I mean Cana and Laxus? Maybe it's the fact I don't care for Laxus but I don't think it'll last like you and Jellal."

Laxus didn't seem like the type of person that would easily settle down with someone. Erza didn't think of Laxus as a player, but more of a flirt. 'Somewhat like Gray, he didn't seem much interested in Juvia. Gray seems as though he wasn't one for relationships. Or maybe he's just waiting for someone?'

Lucy was all done with Erza's make-up and hair, now it was time for the clothes. Erza didn't want to wear any special outfit; she wanted to be herself when Jellal would touch her. Wearing any excessive underwear seemed wrong to Erza when you're about to do it with your love for the first time. If the boy really loved you, he wouldn't what you wear underneath your clothes get in the way.

Erza just decided to simply wear a pair of jean shorts and a dark grey V-neck. The shirt was fitting and comfortable. Before leaving Lucy's she added a few sprays of her usual perfume. Right before the door close behind Erza, Lucy waved, "Have fun!"

It was about 6:40, the sun was still out, but you could tell it would begin to set. There was a slight breeze, although it was warm although Erza probably should have brought a light jacket in case. She knew Jellal's house wasn't far, and thank god he lived alone. Erza couldn't even imagine the embarrassment if he had parents living with him.

Jellal's house was cute, not too big for one person, but not too small for one person. It would still be perfect if he bought a pet cat, or let his girlfriend move in. 'Maybe that's too soon.' Erza considered as she knocked at the door. At her third knock at the door, the door opened at Jellal stood there with a strange expression on his face and phone in his hand.

"Erza, what are you doing here?" Erza raised a brow; did he not want her here?

"Am I not allowed to visit my boyfriend? Are you with someone right now?" She felt stupid, a burden to his Sunday night. When he did respond, Erza was ready to turn and leave. Erza never stayed when she wasn't wanted, except when she was the instigator and getting in the way was necessary.

"No of course not Erza, I just wasn't expecting any company." Jellal opened the door more, motioning for her to come in. Closing the door behind her, Jellal placed the phone back onto the receiver. "I was just on the phone with a friend."

"Oh, alright." Erza didn't bother asking who, he obviously didn't want to say. If he didn't care he would have said the person's name. But Erza wasn't here to play detective, she was her to spend the night with her boyfriend. Whom she trusted, she was sure.

Jellal sat on the couch, patting his lap for Erza to sit on. Erza though she needed to stat things if she planned on getting anywhere and straddled his lap; something he wasn't expecting. Leaning down, she planted her lips on his, kissing him deeply while running her fingers through his thick blue locks.

"I love it when you run your fingers through my hair." Jellal sighed pleasantly through their kiss. Slowly, Erza raised her hips from his lap as she felt his hands slide down to her thighs. His warm and strong hands began to message her thighs, making her smile in content. Jellal pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss at her neck. Kiss, lick, suck and bite, Erza titled her head to give him more access. She would have to thank Lucy for the ponytail idea.

Erza gave a moan, her knees buckled as Jellal continued to lap and nibble at the smooth flesh of her neck. Her knees gave up, falling to Jellal's lap. The two moaned in unison as Erza's jean covered clit accidently rubbed against Jellal's arousal.

"J-Jellal…Take me u-upstairs…" Erza struggled as Jellal bucked his hips against Erza's. Erza could already feel her panties dampen as Jellal continued to rub his excitement against Erza. Gladly, Jellal lifted Erza with her legs wrapped around his waist. Jellal struggled to make his way up the stairs to his room as Erza feverishly removed their clothes all while grinding up against him. Finally, they crashed into his room, knocking a few things off the shelf carelessly. Jellal carefully placed her on his bed, looking over her. Her hair was a sexy mess, hickeys all over her neck and only dressed in her underwear. Jellal could feel his jeans tighten at the sight of her legs spread apart, and the wet spot of her panties.

Erza was on cloud nine, she felt desire rush over her, warmth and a tingling sensation between her legs. The soft purr of Jellal's zipper made her more anxious. She looked up, waiting to finally see him out of those damn jeans. But his back was turned to her. Noticing something was wrong; Erza sat up and looked worriedly at him.

"Jellal, what's wrong?" She voice cracked at the end, Erza just hoped she wouldn't start crying for no reason. Jellal turned back to her, shirtless, pants almost off and _clearly _excited.

"I can't- I'm engaged." Erza felt chills run down her cold body. Was this some sort of way to propose to her? Suddenly feeling too exposed, her reached for the sheets as her clothing were down the stairs.

Erza didn't bother cutting in, she just kept silent and waited for him to finish. "I have a fiancée waiting for me. I'm not gonna be staying in Fiore for long, I'll be leaving in about a month."

Erza's voice crocked, feeling something wet run down her cheeks, "How long have you known?" Her throat was dry and her tongue felt stuck to her pallet. Her hands that were not long ago were stripping her _boyfriend_, balled into fists as she restrained herself from hurting him. But no matter how much she could hit him, it would never be as painful as she's feeling now.

"A month," Most girls say it feels like a punch to the gut. _They were wrong_, Erza felt herself feel empty. As if she was nothing, starving in the desert but not for water or food, but for love. Her heart fell to her gut, a terrible sinking feeling Erza never had hoped to feel. She was crushed, devastated; ruined. The way he said it, there was no sorrow in his voice.

"The friend on the phone was her, right?" She didn't need for him to answer; she already knew she was right. Erza stood, her legs were weak and she struggled to make her way down stairs. Struggling to grab her clothes and put them on.

"Erza."

Sadness and anger replaced the emptiness in Erza and she swung her hand back at him. The room feel silent and Erza walked out crying even though she was glad she hadn't missed.

Jellal stood there stunned; a large red print on his cheek.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Lucy was happily skipping down the halls; humming to herself. She hadn't heard back from Erza, but Lucy knew. She just had that feeling. "They did it, they did it, they did it!" She sung, reaching her locker.

"What are you all happy for? In case you haven't checked the calendar recently its Monday." Gray and Natsu walked up to the delighted friend. Gray didn't mean to be pessimistic, but he wasn't thrilled about Mondays. The two boys were dressed in their usual uniform get-up. Gray wore gray dress pants, black polished dress shoes, a white-long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a red and yellow stripped tie half-assed tied. Natsu wore the same thing as Gray except his shirt was short-sleeved and instead of a tie, he wore a white checkered scarf.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you two. It's about Erza and Jellal." Lucy knew if she mentioned it was about Jellal, they wouldn't want to hear it. It wasn't Lucy's place to tell, Erza would have to tell them if she wanted to.

"Ugh, forget it. We didn't ask." The two boys responded while walking away to their class.

"Oh, hey Erza!" Natsu smiled as he saw her friend walking in their direction. Natsu frowned when his cake-loving friend continued without acknowledging them and crashed shoulder's with Gray.

All through class Gray, Natsu and Lucy were worried for her friend. Once they got into class, Lucy had tried to talk to Erza but she completely ignored her. As much as Erza didn't want to talk about it, she had to. Her friends were here to console her; not pity her for her mistakes.

"All tell you after lunch."

* * *

It was after lunch and Natsu, Lucy and Erza were in the janitor's closet on the fourth floor. They stood in silence waiting for their friend Gray to arrive. Sure it was during class, but they didn't care. The closet was quiet spacious, enough room to hold around seven people, and two pregnant women and still have room. There was a knock at the door and Erza panicked for a moment, hoping it wasn't a teacher. She couldn't afford getting in trouble now that she didn't have Jellal to take the blame; as terrible as that sounds.

"Who is it?" Natsu called in a sing song voice, Erza slapped the back of his head. Sure she wasn't feeling good, that didn't mean she wasn't capable of knocking some sense into the boy.

"Delivery for Ms. Scarlet," Lucy went to open the door, but Natsu stopped her. "It could be anyone." He whispered.

"Natsu it's me you idiot." Gray called from the other side of the door. With that, Erza pushed Natsu aside and opened the door before Natsu could ask something stupid like "prove it".

Gray stepped in holding a white square cardboard box. Shutting the door with his foot, Gray smiled, "For you." He handed Erza the box which she gladly accepted.

Erza carefully opened the box and found a beautiful iced strawberry cake. It was her weakness, cheesecake or just strawberry cake. The whipped icing was pure white, white chocolate designs around the sides with milk chocolate swirls and deep red strawberries.

Erza was in awe, "It's so beautiful; I don't think I can even eat it."

Gray smirked, "Oh, you don't want it?" He asked in a fake upset voice, taking it back from her hands.

"Oh, no I'll eat it," She smiled innocently, taking it back. Gray had also brought some forks and knives with two plates.

"Why would you only bring two plates?" Natsu asked while eagerly eyeing the cake. He was hungry.

"Dude, I had to bring four forks, a knife and plates. I'm sure Erza will just eat from the box anyways. You two won't mind sharing, right?"

Gray and Erza sat side by side, eating from their plate will Natsu and Lucy sat side by side; eating from theirs. Erza didn't want to look like a pig, "So, Erza, you look tired today." Natsu had to start the conversation so Erza could explain what was wrong. They knew whatever was wrong; it had something to do with her lack of sleep.

"Thanks a lot Natsu, telling someone they look tired means they look like shit." Erza grumbled, eating the strawberry off of Gray's slice of cake.

"So, I have a feeling this as to do with Jellal." Lucy instantly regretted it as her friend started hysterically crying; leaning against Gray. It was easier because Gray was taller and closest. Leaning to Natsu or Lucy, Erza would have to bend neck to reach their shoulders which would risk flashing her ex's hickeys. She had tried massaging them out or covering them with concealer but nothing would work.

"Erza what happened? I thought everything would have been great!" Lucy was panicked for her friend, ignoring the rest of her cake.

"Well, when I first got to his house, he was a little awkward. Later we were into it and we were about to do it. We were in his room, half-naked and all-"

"What?! Erza why would you give into him," Gray didn't understand. Erza was headstrong and stubborn, why would she agree to do having sex with that jerk.

"Gray, I wanted it, he didn't make me and it was no spur of the moment decision. I thought about it and I was fine with it because I love him."

"Love? Erza, he obviously did something wrong, why are you still hooked up on him?" Erza decided to ignore Gray's question. She didn't know how to answer it. She never did get her heart broken by a guy before, so she was new to all the emotions.

"He stopped before anything I'd majorly regret now happened. He told me he's engaged, and has been for a month. He's leaving Fiore in a month too." Erza sighed, wiping away the tears that spilled from her real eye.

"A month? A whole month he's been playing you?" Lucy felt sorry for her friend, after seeing the couple always expressing their love; now Erza was crushed.

"He should get a beating!" Natsu growled his fist lighting up in fire.

"I agree." Gray smirked

* * *

**(A\N): Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it. Remember to review, favorite and follow. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come up, but hopefully soon. Also, make sure to answer the question(s) below. I always add little questions relating to the chapter in my stories for fun. **

**Disclaimer (again): I don't own Fairy Tail**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**

**What is your favorite dessert?**

**My Answer: I can't pick, there are too many to choose from. But I don't like cake that has ****way**** too much icing.**


	3. Chapter 3, Past Playmates

**(A\N): Thank you all for the support (reviews, follows and favorites)! Make sure to check out some of my other stories, they may catch your interest! Anyways, this is an M rated fanfic as you know but just to give a fair warning, this chapter will hold more explicit language than the past two chapters. Other than that, make sure to review and favorite or follow if you aren't already :)! Hope you enjoy the chapter and make sure to check out the next chapter coming up soon!**

**Disclaimer: (at the end of the chapter.)**

Fiore High School

Chapter 3, Past Playmates

"_You're just another heartbreak away from finding your true love_." Erza continued to let Mirajane's words echo in her mind. It was during lunch, outside, she had let her friends know about what had happened between her and Jellal. Even Levy had given her good advice to carry on in her mind, "_We accept the love we think we deserve_." The quote was from a novel Levy has been constantly talking about. Erza had forgotten the title of the book but would have to ask Levy about it later.

It was Tuesday night and Erza was walking home alone from the grocery store which was open all night surprisingly. Usually, a warm and strong arm would be securely wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer to a lean tall and comforting body. But that wasn't the case; instead the only thing wrapped around her was her heavy armor and a slight cool breeze. She really wished Jellal could have simply lied and continues to date her while secretly engaged to another. It would have saved her the heartbreak, but in the end she could have been alone. Although the heartbreak would have been more painful if he carried her on. Break up now or later, he played her for a month which was unforgivable.

After school Erza would have originally requip into her 8-Island uniform since she was supposed to head at work. But Erza was worn-out and didn't want to go to work. She simply let her boss know with a call, another worker would fill her in. Erza was too drained to make her usual Oolong tea and cut her slice of cake for a snack, and that she headed straight to her bed. After changing into more comfortable clothes, pyjamas, Erza laid under the thick, warm covers. She had noticed her alarm clock read "12:52", as much as she wanted to fall asleep, she couldn't.

It was strange lying on her back with her arms folded behind her head; she usually sleeps on her side. But looking up at the blank ceiling somehow helped Erza think through things in troubling times. Her tasks as the student council president seemed more sluggish, even the teachers must have noticed. Master Makarov had mentioned Erza's focus in class seemed off and that she needs to improve her S-Class abilities. Only few students in each class are chosen to be S-Class, which then you are stronger, advanced in class and respected in higher levels than others. Erza, Mistogan and Laxus were the only chosen from Fairy Tail to be S-Class, although Erza was sure Fiore High soon will have another exam to see any other potential students who seem S-Class worthy.

Erza saw why Laxus was in S-Class, he was an artificially created second generation Dragon-Slayer, his element lightning. Erza always noticed while walking by him, Classic Rock and Roll music playing from his "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones. In battle, Laxus shows his Dragon-like qualities, his upper body bulks up and his skin-tone scales appear along his forearms. Erza wasn't much fond of him; he was arrogant, overbearing and selfish.

Mistogan never comes to school, maybe only once a month. No one knows why. Although when he does come to school, he ignores everyone and only stays in the class for an hour before taking a task, then leaving. Taking tasks earns students points, which the principal and teachers take, count of for the S-Class exams. Completing tasks will not only boost your strength, knowledge and abilities but heighten your chances in the exams. That doesn't mean you don't listen to speeches, write tests or study.

"Erza, shouldn't you be asleep by now? It is a school night you know." Erza looked up to see a bloody and bruised Gray, half naked as always. He had a brand new scar almost hitting his right eyebrow, 'How many scars does he need?' His bottom lip was cut open bleeding red, but the most redness came from his forehead; blood dripping from a gash. Along his chiseled chest were purple bruises, ruining his pale complexion.

"Gray, what the hell happened to you!?" Erza didn't mind the fact he had just walked in, he usually does that. Gray grinned, ignoring his terrible state.

"You should see Natsu, he's even worse." Erza didn't want to know how much worse could get for Natsu, although she had a feeling he was with Lucy who would take care of him.

Gray followed Erza to her bathroom, sitting onto the sink counter. Erza opened the mirror cabinet behind him. Grabbing the disinfectant, gauze, needle and thread along with other things to help Gray, Erza turned to tap on. The sound of the water rushing from the tap was the only noise made as Erza gently padded the blood away from Gray's forehead with a damp cloth. His dark hair was soft, Erza noticed while she held his spiky bangs away as she continued with working to clean his gash.

"Why don't you tell me what you two did to get yourselves like this?" Erza suggested, washing away the blood from the stained cloth. Gray sighed, "Well…Yesterday after school, Natsu and I went to pay Jellal a little visit. We both beat him pretty good, gave him a few cuts and bruises, burns and frost bite. That's why he wasn't at school today."

Erza gave a small smile at the thought, "I was wondering why you two were so happy today in class."

"Anyways…"

"_**You Pyro!" **__Gray shouted across to the pink haired Dragon-Slayer. The two have been arguing back at each other since dinner, now its past midnight. Gray honestly couldn't remember what had started the argument, but whatever it was sure got him pissed off at Natsu. _

"_You Popsicle!" The spat continued between the two until the approach of three outlandish graduates and petite girl caught the attention of the two. All five looked like mages, with a strange visual trait of their own._

"_What the fuck do you guys want?" Natsu glared at them, he wasn't in the mood for any extra company. Natsu was tired, hungry and cold. The ice wizard was already a pain in the ass, he didn't need this._

"_This must be the boys." A short thick blonde haired boy with a dark tan spoke to another to his right. His eyes held a strange look, almost of insanity or misery. He didn't seem to fit with the group, he seemed too little and too least. Picture a pup kicked and beaten too many times as his past._

"_We hear you've laid out our boss. We don't appreciate you idiots interfering with our boss." The tall block-head grumbled as he lit a cigarette that dangled from his lips. He had a dandy exterior with his boater hat, royal blue suit and dark sunglasses; which both Natsu and Gray had no idea why he wore them, it was like 1am._

"_Oh yeah, and who would your boss be." It was more of a statement than a question, Gray already knew the answer; Jellal Fernandes._

"_As much as you don't appreciate us, we don't appreciate your 'boss' interfering with Erza." Natsu sneered. It had bothered him that dick had the audacity to call out a few friends because he can't fight for himself. _

_A massive, tan and muscular guy was taken aback by the mention of the name "Erza". As much the guy would generally intimidate any other guy, Gray noticed how he didn't seem in the right place. Gang fights? None of them seemed like this was their cup of tea, especially the girl. The guy had one eye covered with a simple black eye patch, white scarf wrapped around the top of his head and a metal plate over his jaw._

_The block-head was the first to initiate the fight. He hand decked Natsu on the nose with his block fist, forming a Polygon Rifle on his other. Backing his friend up, Gray faced the Blondie._

"_Ice-make: Lance!" _

_With swift movements, the blonde guy dodged the attack all while sending projectiles-like cards. The impact was hard, moving Gray back. The glanced at Natsu to see how he was putting up, which was letting his guard Gray regretted. A silky rope slithered around his ankles, pulling his legs together. He lost his balance as the massive guy gave him a punch to his lip. Gray's head smashes to the concrete ground giving him a quick flash of panic. Gray knew the guy could have done more damage. No way was an immense guy like him gonna throw a punch and not a whole blow out. Before Gray could untie himself from the orange bondages, the blonde took advantage of Gray's misfortune and persistently stomped Gray. _

_Crack, snap, twist._

_Gray withered in pain as the ropes around him tightened; each blow from the guy formed another bruise along his torso. His forehead felt damp, a trickle of deep red stained his hair. The impact of the punches and kicks made Gray squirm of instinct, as if it would help his case. As the blood from the large gash on his forehead seeped out more and more, Gray's concentration began to fade._

_He could hear Natsu shout out profanities. _

"I can't really remember what happened after that. You'll have to ask Natsu, maybe he'll remember. But we were getting beat, they were strong." Gray finished his story as Erza finished with his wounds.

"You are such an idiot!" Erza yelled, stomping back to her bed.

Was this the thanks Gray gets? He went through the pain of sticking up for her. Jellal had deserved what he had got from Gray and Natsu. Sure it was dirty two against one, but like he was any better; four against two? Jellal was an ass to Erza, he made her cry. Gray didn't have to actually see the tears fall from Erza's left eye, he knew it. She had straight and quiet actions around her friends; friends who she should trust and be happy around. While they weren't around she would cry to herself, wrapped under thick blankets that gave no warmth.

"Those people who had beaten Natsu and you. I know them…"

Gray waited for her too continue, "As a little girl, I was forced into an elementary school. It was more of slavery than education. They taught us lies, that there was no hope in life and we would work for them. I made friends there, Sho, Malinna, Wally, Simon and Jellal. I lost my eye as a punishment for trying to escape, and when we all finally did. We got separated. That was until Fiore High School I met back up with Jellal."

"Erza, childhood friend or not, Jellal hurt you. He made you cry!" Gray shouted and stood at the foot of the bed as he watched Erza lay back down. The day he saw her crying by the riverbank was the day Gray had noticed his feelings for Erza, although as the years went on they faded. It was her first week at Fiore High, he was twelve, she thirteen. Before he never understood why he was drawn to her, but that day cleared it out.

"Natsu and I… You shouldn't have to cry… Not with us at Fairy Tail, your home." Gray softly spoke, looking down at his friend in pain.

As a kid he would constantly pick fights with her, just to give her the company. Not exactly sure why at first, but he couldn't stand to see her alone and cry; even if she refused the company. He would give her that company, especially when she was vulnerable. He had a weakness for crying girls and even felt guilty, but he had an even stronger weakness for Erza – a childhood crush – crying alone that he had the urge of finding ways to resist her from being alone.

The discussion between the two had stopped and the waited in an awkward silence. It was already past 1:30 as the clock showed clearly. Gray shuffled his feet, contemplating on what to say. He wasn't in the mood to head out, he just wanted to sleep.

"Is it alright if I sleep on the couch tonight?"

Erza only nodded, falling back into bed as Gray turned off the lights, shut the door and headed down stairs. Gray grabbed a few blankets and a pillow from the closet, then lies onto the couch and instantly fell into a deep slumber.

Gray awoke slightly confused of his surroundings. 'This was Erza house, right?' He felt too warm under the thick covers. He looked down only to see Erza under the blankets with him. Her warm body was pressed against his, arms sprawled across his bare chest with her head neatly tuck by his arm. Their cold toes were touching, legs curled around each other. 'Erza and her sleep walking,' Gray smiled softly.

Half awake, Gray tossed the covers off before carrying Erza back upstairs. One arm held the back of her bent knees, while his other arm supported her back, his hand accidentally pushing the bottom of her breasts up. Once he reached her room, he laid Erza back down on her back; tucking them both in.

"Goodnight Erza."

* * *

"Erza, hurry and get dressed!" A husky voice startled Erza awake. 'Who the hell is in my house?' Requiping into her school uniform, Erza quickly rushed downstairs after brushing her teeth, washing her face, etc.

"Gray, why aren't you dressed?" Erza accused the almost naked Ice mage. He simply wore one of her frilly aprons around the waist. Erza eyes couldn't help but glance at his cute bare butt, the long ends of the knot couldn't consider as coverage.

"I cook best naked," Was his simple answer as he placed two plates of food on the counter before changing in front of her. Erza sat, glanced at her plate which was covered with eggs, pancakes and bacon.

The two _fully_ dressed students wolfed down their food before rushing out the door as they were late for school. Erza being the student council president, late was unacceptable.

As they reached the school, Lucy and Natsu stood together waiting for them. A lot the students have already made their way into the school, only few students were still outside. As Erza approached the two, she swung her fist to the pink-haired _genius_.

"You moron, how do you always find a way to get in trouble!" The shout was more of a statement than a question; no one could question his stupidity or lack of responsibility. Don't think Erza had forgotten the rumble the two boys went through. Sure she had remembered once she woke up but seeing him bruised and bandaged had given her the quiet the shock. 'Did they get beat this bad?'

"Ow, Erza I'm not finished healing!" Cried the whimpering Natsu as he rubbed the new bruise Erza had given him. All night Lucy and Happy had been fixing up his cuts that he reeked of alcohol and was uncomfortable everywhere.

Erza sighed, "Is it really that hard to just walk away?"

Before Natsu could answer, the second clock-tower bell rung, warning that class would start. The halls were filled but soon the students scattered to their classes. Originally Erza would have waited with her friends by Gray's locker which so happens to be closest to the Fairy Tail classroom. Although Erza couldn't be any latter since Jellal was no longer around to sneak her out of trouble.

"Hey, did you here? Erza and Jellal broke up on the weekend!" Natsu, Lucy and Gray all eyed the two gossiping girls. The two were standing a few lockers down, across the hall. Lucy had noticed from their indigo and gray colored uniforms that they were from Phantom Lord. Great…

"You're kidding, seriously?"

"Nu-uh, I heard they did the deed, but Erza wasn't good enough. Jellal's looking for a better girl now." The three Fairy Tail students glared at the two bothersome girls. The two giggled, continuing the chat about "Jerza".

Another girl from Phantom Lord approached her Phantom Lord friends. Their voices were loud; Natsu, Gray and Lucy couldn't help but listen more.

"I got your text, apparently Erza's gonna drop out of Fairy Tail because of the break up."

"I knew I shouldn't have voted for her for student president. She's a slut too, can't believe Jellal would chose Erza over me."

And that's when Natsu's patience snapped. Fists clenched and teeth grit, Natsu marched over to the little pack of girls.

"How dare you talk about our school's student council president, Fairy Tail's strongest fighter and our best friend that way!? Erza Scarlet is a dedicated member of Fairy Tail and would never relinquish. Jellal Fernandes couldn't hurt Erza enough to make her break, she has us!" Erza was Natsu's childhood friend, he admired her strength and no one would disrespect her.

Gray leaned his arm against Natsu's left shoulder while Lucy laid a soothing hand on his other. "Erza Scarlet is a loyal, beautiful, powerful and valuable _woman_, more then you all will ever be." Gray glared, sticking up with Natsu to defend Erza.

Erza felt utmost uncomfortable in class, as if everyone could see her under her armor. She glanced around the class to fortunately see eyes of her comrades paying attention Master Makarov, except for one pair of eyes. A pair of brown eyes that Erza was so used to gazing in with love, desire, admiration and passion, those eyes belonged to Jellal. Erza tried to clear her thoughts. She was done with Jellal, no.

_He_ was done with her.

Erza abruptly stood, "Master, may I please be excused." The room fell silent and everyone looked up from their papers to Erza.

"Of course Erza," With that, Erza fled the classroom and rushed down the halls to the girl's bathroom. Thankfully she was the only one in the bathroom. Erza locked herself in the biggest stall with was the last. Erza sat on top of the toilet tank with her arms cradling her head. Her long red hair pooled around her, curtaining her vision. Her eyes rimmed with tears which she agitatedly wiped away as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey, is there someone in here?" A small voice asked that irritated Erza's ears.

"Lesly, just hurry up and go to the bathroom!" Another soft voice exclaimed. Erza recognized them as first years, 12 year olds.

The irritating one continued to knock at the stall door was currently occupying. "Wendy, I think there's a monster in here." Erza continued to hide her face as the girl peeked through the stall.

As the girl continued to aggravate, Erza's patience finally wore off and she kicked the stall door. She hopped the two girls would run off afraid but they only yelped and stayed put.

"Eek! I told you, there's a monster!"

Erza slammed the stall door open, not caring if she hit the girl in the face or not. "I'm not a monster. Now quit being an idiot and take a piss already." Erza glared, stomping out of the bathroom. Erza never shout like to a kid, not counting Natsu. But Erza wanted to be alone, can she ever be alone.

Little footsteps behind her made Erza turn. It was the girl from the bathroom. She had long blue hair, pale skin and an adorable face. "My names Wendy Marvell, I'm really sorry for my friend. We are both new here Erza."

"It's nice to meet you Wendy, although how did you know my name?"

"You're Erza Scarlet the great! You are Fiore's strongest woman!"

Erza smiled; glad she was such a role model to young girls in becoming strong for their friends. The two walked down the hall, Erza directing Wendy to the main office. Standing in front of the glass doors to the office, Erza smiled, "Here's the main office, and you'll be able to choose your class here."

During lunch time was when Erza showed her face to her friends again. All her Fairy Tail friends were sitting at their usual round table. Mirajane had waved her over.

"Where were you?" Lucy asked who sat between Natsu and Levi. Natsu had been sneaking bites off Lucy's plate. She probably knew but didn't seem to care.

"Bathroom," was Erza's only answer as she sat beside Mirajane. Mirajane smiled, sliding a slice of cake towards Erza.

"From Master Makarov, he said you seemed in need of ease." Mirajane giggled while Erza happily gulfed down the delicious dessert.

Mirajane had noticed a certain Blondie leaning away from their table. "Hey Laxus, come sit with your team!"

Laxus only sneered back while walking out the cafeteria. As the doors of the cafeteria slammed shut from Laxus' exit, they slammed right open from Juvia's dramatic entrance. Juvia strutted directly to their table making sure her white shirt was unbuttoned one too many buttons.

"Gray-sama," Juvia called sweetly to catch his attention, sitting on the table while facing him. She pouted with her legs cross and leaned forward, "Juvia wishes a sit beside Gray-sama at Phantom Lord's Magic Ball game."

'Another game already? I thought they had one not long ago, maybe a week ago? Who is Phantom Lord against anyways?' Erza thought to herself with a mouth full of icing.

"Won't you be sitting with your classmates cheering for your team? I don't even know if I'm gonna go see 'em" Gray responded while chewing little shavings of flavored ice from the cone he held in his hand.

"Hey Droopy Eyes! I thought you and I with Erza and Lucy were heading there to watch!" Natsu called from beside Lucy.

Lucy rested her head against Natsu's arm sighing in content, "I'm tired." She mumbled.

"You look tired…" Natsu responded, glad he got some words through as he still stared at the closeness between them. Sure Lucy showed a lot of affection in their friendship and touched him a lot,_ hugs, hand-holding, nudges_ and other stuff but she was cute and all…

Lucy sat up with an angered expression, "Asshole!" She swatted her hand against the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?! I agreed didn't I?!" Natsu shouted all while rubbing the sore spot of his head.

"Telling someone you look tired is like telling them they look like shit!"

"Well then you're _really_ tired…"

* * *

"Hurry up you slow ass! I'm hungry!" Natsu shouted from his seat between Erza and Lucy. Both Lucy and Erza rolled their eyes while Gray huffed in annoyance, 'Pig is always hungry.' Gray finally made his way from the snack stand to their seats on the bleachers. He sat beside Erza, handing Natsu his drink and snacks, as well as Lucy's.

"Dragon Scale?" Gray offered the sweet thin candy coated snack to Erza who watched the starting of the game with great concentration. "Oh? Thank you," Erza smiled taking a piece from his cold hands and turning back to the game.

"So is Juvia coming to watch with us?" Erza asked eyes still directly on the game. It was Phantom Lord against Twilight Ogre. Of course Juvia would come to see the game, Phantom Lord being her class. Erza didn't mind if Juvia decided to tag along, although she would much rather have it be just the four of them. Now that she's done with Jellal, she'll be able to spend more time with her friends, just her friends.

"Well-"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia waved frantically from below, quickly running up the bleachers after. She slipped on her way right beside a group of girls.

As Juvia took a seat beside Gray, she had a frown on her face. "Erza, Juvia has over-heard those girls' conversation."

Erza frowned in confusion. Did those girls from Lamia Scale say something bad about her? Or maybe something about the recent news that's been brewing in Fiore High school, Jerza. Gray was also confused, 'are they the same girls from before? Gossiping about Erza?'

"What did they say Juvia?" Juvia jumped on the inside with glee. Gray-sama had remembered her name! And he talked to her! 'My love, soon we will be together no matter what!'

Containing her excitement, Juvia responded, "Something about Erza cheating of Jellal Fernandes."

Erza's face reddened in anger. 'How dare those pompous brats talk about me doing such things? I've only ever been in one serious relationship and that would be with Jellal. Which he cheated on me!'

Natsu placed a reassuring hand on Erza's shoulder, "Don't sweat about it, well make sure these stupid rumours stop. All classes will be hosting different activities and stands for the welcoming soon. Then we'll clear things out with Jellal." Natsu smiled a childish one before turning back to the game.

Natsu was right. Every year Fiore High school holds a big annual Welcoming Festival for the new students. Each class presents a big stand like last year Fairy Tail had a beauty contest. Master Makarov hasn't brought it up yet but hopefully theirs will be even better. It takes place at the school all day, everyone welcomed, bunch of food and fun. There while every teacher is busy taking surveillance, they'll be able to sneak into the PA system room. Natsu sure did have his moments...

As a tall well-built Phantom Lord Player made a home run. Levi from behind frantically cheered, "Whoo!"

He had long thick dark hair with numerous piercings along his nose with a dark and grumpy look on his face. Erza recognized him easily as he stood out amongst most students in Fiore High school. Gajeel Redfox.

**(A/N): Thank you all for reading make sure to review, favorite and follow, I really appreciate kind comments, suggestions, questions and even a hey! in the reviews. And yes I do read them all.**

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own Fairy Tail and the novel\film Perks of Being a Wallflower**

**Also I'm sorry this chapter was kind of slow, but I promise the next few coming up will be have more interesting situations. Because Gajeel was introduced, the annual welcoming festival is coming up and the Jellal issue is beginning to build up all over the school.**

**I do remind those, this is still Gray x Erza.**

**Anyways, thanks again and make sure to answer the questions below.**

**Question 1:**

**What's your favorite sport?**

**Question 2:**

**What do you like to eat\usually eat for breakfast?**

**(yes lame questions.)**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4, VS

Fiore High School

Chapter 4, VS

**(A\N): Big Thank-Yous to all of you who read, reviewed, favorited and followed me and my story. I really appreciate it, thanks . I'm sorry if this chapter took a while to be updated but I've been really focused on finishing all the projects and homework from school, hopefully it'll all end soon so I can pay full attention to my stories. WARNING: this chapter may have vulgar language, but this story is rated M so go figure. :\**

**Make sure to review, favorite, follow if you haven't already. Remember, disclaimer is at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously on Fiore High School:

"_Those people who had beaten Natsu and you. I know them…"_

_Gray waited for her to continue, "As a little girl, I was forced into an elementary school. It was more of slavery than education. They taught us lies, that there was no hope in life and we would work for them. I made friends there, Sho, Malinna, Wally, Simon and Jellal. I lost my eye as a punishment for trying to escape, and when we all finally did. We got separated. That was until Fiore High School I met back up with Jellal."_

…

_Little footsteps behind her made Erza turn. It was the girl from the bathroom. She had long blue hair, pale skin and an adorable face. "My names Wendy Marvell, I'm really sorry for my friend. We are both new here Erza."_

"_It's nice to meet you Wendy, although how did you know my name?"_

"_You're Erza Scarlet the great! You are Fiore's strongest woman!"_

…

_Natsu placed a reassuring hand on Erza's shoulder, "Don't sweat about it, we'll make sure these stupid rumours stop. All classes will be hosting different activities and stands for the welcoming soon. Then we'll clear things out with Jellal." Natsu smiled a childish one before turning back to the game._

…

_As a tall well-built Phantom Lord Player made a home run. Levi from behind frantically cheered, "Whoo!"_

_He had long thick dark hair with numerous piercings along his nose with a dark and grumpy look on his face. Erza recognized him easily as he stood out amongst most students in Fiore High school. Gajeel Redfox._

* * *

Levy McGarden sat at the far corner of the tranquil library, surrounded by pills of hard cover books. The books were numerous genres, romance, mystery, sci-fi, history, fantasy, adventure, non-fiction and so on. Levy pushed her glasses straight on the bridge of her nose before continuing her reading. A large black, steeled toe boot knocked over her pill of literature, taking her out of her trance of Shakespeare.

"Hey, it wouldn't kill you to say sorry at least!" She looked up and noticed the owner of the foot was none other than Gajeel Redfox. He only scoffed down at the blue haired bookworm before walking away. Levy sighed before picking up her books in her arms before leaving the library at a quick pace. She was going to be late for class and she really wanted her opinion to be counted for.

* * *

"What about a haunted mansion?" Romeo Conbolt, a small dark purple haired boy suggested all while raising his hand to catch everyone's attention.

Mirajane shook her head sadly, "The Phantom Lord class always uses that idea." The whole class groaned in annoyance.

"Really, oh it sounds like so much fun!" Lucy squealed in her seat beside Erza. It was Lucy's first year celebrating the Annual Welcome Festival, she was a later comer when she first joined, and it wasn't like they would throw a party just for her arrival. Erza smiled at her blonde friend, she had never seen someone so excited for the festival.

"What about a beer drinking contest?" Cana shouted from the back, her feet crossed over the top of her desk with a whiskey bottle in her hand.

Macao, Romeo's father, chuckled, "Cana, this festival is for the new coming Mages, not you." Cana only rolled her eyes before chugging down more alcohol.

During the preparation for the Annual Welcome Festival, it was always hard for Fairy Tail to decide on a good idea for their station. Each class must hold a stand to entertain the guests. Last year Fairy Tail had a float that would circle around the whole school for everyone to see, this year they weren't so sure. Every year Phantom Lord has a haunted mansion, Blue Pegasus had a kissing both last year and so on. The Festival was huge; Fiore always went over the top. They even had a competition on the best stand.

The classroom door suddenly opened and Levy tiredly walked in with arms full of novels, no surprise at all. She gave a nervous smile to Master Makarov, "Sorry Master, I lost track of time at the library." Gramps only dismissed her happily, he didn't mind.

"What about a maid-café for our stand this year? The boys can dress in suits and the girls in maid outfits. We could sell all different kinds of sweets like cotton candy, snow cones, chocolate, _and cake._" Gray leered at Erza at the mention of cake, knowing she would fully vote for his suggestion. Everyone glanced around at each other to see any disagreements.

"I guess it's settled then, maid-café it is!" Master Makarov declared and everyone cheered, pumping their fists into the air in accomplishment. Personally, Master Makarov was quite egger to see all his lady pupils dressed as maids. No matter the age of the man, his dirty mind would never fade.

"Gray, I'm giving you full control in the construction and planning of our station." Gray sat up shocked, he wanted to question the Master's words but Natsu had already beaten him to it. Gray was never in charge of something this big, he knew the festival was important to Gramps.

"What! But Gramps-"Makarov shushed Natsu before turning to the board to write the lesson's title.

Gray only sighed casually before pulling out a pair of ear buds. He leaned back down into his chair, rocking back. Quickly pressing the volume button, the volume increased and Gray started to mouth the words. At the end of second period, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza all left to the cafeteria for lunch.

Usually the four would join the rest of their Fairy Tail friends but they decided to sit at a far round table for themselves. "I can't believe Gramps opted for you to take control on our stand," Natsu sneered across the table to Gray. Erza only crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as they knew what was about to begin between the two. Although Lucy was shocked Natsu would ever use or even know such a complex word like opted.

"He chose me and not you because he knows how destructive you can get."

Lucy enjoyed herself in a fit of giggles as Gray and Natsu went back to arguing. Erza only watched her friends with a smile on her face she didn't notice she had on. Erza was eating her usual strawberry cheesecake while Lucy laughed at Natsu and Gray who were arguing not stop about the dumbest things possible; how to spell yogurt.

"It's spelt Y-O-G-O-U-R-T you brain freeze!" Natsu slammed his fists to the table, making it shake. Sometimes his rivalry with Gray always got him fired up.

"You moron it's Y-O-G-U-R-T-T flame breath!"

A quick slap to the back of their heads and Erza shouted, "Pathetic, its spelt Y-O-G-U-R-T." Lucy couldn't believe the two couldn't spell a basic word that could only complicate 3 year old minds…Oh wait, never mind.

Natsu and Gray paused, giving Erza an incredulity look. "Pfft, Erza I thought you were smart. Even Lucy knows that's not how it's spelt!" Natsu criticized, chuckling to himself of Erza's "stupidity". Erza rolled her eyes before huffing, "moron."

"Lucy! Natsu! Gray! Erza! Hurry, Levy and the others are hurt!" Mirajane cried before running out the cafeteria doors. Jumping up from their seats, the fourth rushed out to where the others were waiting. Lucy jogged up the huddled group around the field. Over the shoulders of others, Lucy could see Levy struggling on the ground along with Jet and Droy. The three were covered in cuts, blood and bruises, and even teeth marks maybe. Pushing past everyone, Lucy crouched down to Levy, grasping her friend's shaking hand. Tears instantly began to slide down Lucy's pale cheek.

"Levy…Who did this to you?" Lucy felt as if the question only wavered of with the wind. A warm comforting hand lay on her shoulder and she looked up to see Natsu. Crying out loud, Lucy flung to his chest for security and let her tears soak through his white button-up uniform shirt. One hand rubbing soothing circles along her back, the other held her head gently down, feeling the smoothness of her blonde hair.

"I will not tolerate them hurt my children!" Lucy looked behind her to see Master Makarov huff of anger.

"We'll make sure whoever did this will pay…"Natsu's usual loud and upbeat voice was now soft and soothing but threatening.

"This is appalling; they must have been scheduling this for a while." Erza stated with her hands on her hips. Levy along with Jet and Droy were just at Fairy Tail class maybe twenty minutes ago, and now the three are here all…broken.

"I think we already know," Gray said as he saw a group dash behind the school who wore the infamous Phantom Lord uniform.

"The audacity they have to first assault Levi, Jet and Droy and now threaten Lucy." Erza scolded Phantom Lord as she reread the small note over and over again. As tempted as she was to report this to the Master Makarov as the student council president, she knew that they would need to handle this on their own. And it's not like Natsu would be happy turning down a fight.

"Were there anymore notes you got?" Gray asked.

Lucy shook her head on the verge of tears, "No, that was the only one in my locker."

"Well, we're here so let's beat their asses!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air as the four waited at the entrance gates of Fiore High School. The note that was found in Lucy's locker was for a meeting here after school or else. Erza, Gray and Natsu ready for any action gladly accompanied Lucy. Not only would beating their butts now be great, but even better when Fairy Tail beats Phantom Lord at the Magic Ball game tomorrow.

"As an S-Class student of Fairy Tail, I will fight for my fellow classmates." Erza avowed as she stood ahead with dedication and forte. Erza wasn't so quick to let other students mess with her friends, especially Lucy who's still somewhat new and innocent.

"But Erza," Lucy almost whispered, her voice soft and still.

"What about the student council?" Gray finished, worried for his friend's position as the student-council president. He knew how important it was to Erza of having such a high position amongst the students in the school. He knew that if she was caught by any teacher or staff of the school, it would be risking her position. The only source she has – _had_ – to get out of trouble was Jellal, but not anymore.

Erza smirked before turning back to her friends, "To hell with it. The council can be damned."

Natsu pumped his fist in the air. He was glad Erza had become stronger even after only a few days since her break up with Jellal. He didn't expect Erza to be sulking all the time, but at least a little fragile. But Erza surprised him by how much she's moved on from him so quick. She is known for being the strongest woman in Fiore…

The wait was over as five Phantom Lord Students approached them. One of them really shocked them all.

"Juvia!? You're a part of this?" The girl stood slightly behind a tall brooding metallic guy with an ashamed look on her face. "Juvia is sorry. She didn't mean harm to anyone, but as a member of Phantom Lord, Juvia will not reject them."

Lucy was shocked and hurt. Juvia was a friend of hers, maybe not the closest but still a friend none the less. She was surprised Juvia would go along with this; Juvia always seemed like such a soft and caring girl. Sure Juvia would never want to contravene Phantom Lord, but beating Levy, Jet and Droy seemed too much of an extent. Juvia wouldn't hurt a fly unless threatened by it. But Lucy didn't think Fairy Tail would ever threaten Juvia or Phantom Lord.

"You've hurt our friends of Fairy Tail! I won't ever forgive you!" Natsu shouted as he charged at Totomaru, an S-Class mage of Phantom Lord who's the Element Four; fire. It would be difficult for either one of them to beat each other as the both possessed fire magic.

Before Lucy could summon Torus, a large hard hand gently rested onto her shoulder. She looked up to the owner of the hand to see Elfman Straus; sister of Mirajane Straus. Elfman gave her a reassure smile before gently pushing her behind.

"Don't worry Lucy, a real man wouldn't try and fight a girl." Elfman shouted, glaring at the limp and scrawny S-Class mage of Phantom Lord; Sol. Lucy thanked Elfman and unluckily turned to Gajeel Redfox.

It was hard for Natsu to finish off Totomaru as they shared the same element. Every throw Natsu would toss, Totomaru managed to dodge. Totomaru had a great speed and was able to instantly traverse over short distances. Totomaru smirks before shouting out loud, "Orange fire!" Large flames danced around the air between them and wafted a revolting stench towards Natsu.

Natsu knees buckled as he doubled over as the unpleasant smell drifted and filled his nostrils. Natsu hacked and coughed, "What the shit is that?"

Totomaru laughed but as he let his guard down, Natsu kicked him in the gut. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Drip drip drop," Juvia's usual up-beat and happy personality soon turned into a deep and daunting behaviour. Above her it started to rain, only hitting Gray and her. Gray sighed, it was all so depressing; the rain. Juvia Lockser is known as a very skilled Water Magic Mage and S-Class member of Phantom Lord as well. Although Gray didn't care whether Juvia is a girl or a child, she hurt a comrade and Gray wouldn't go easy on her.

"Water Slicer!" Some of her attacks would manage to hit Gray, as much as Juvia didn't want to conflict too much pain to her Gray-sama. Other attacks Gray would easily dodge or freeze. The rain was really pissing Gray off; he just wanted this fight to end.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray extended his arms forward; hands spread open as long, curved ice lance shot straight towards Juvia.

"You and I next buddy!" Natsu shouted at Aria, a Wind S-Class Mage. Natsu stopped as he felt someone's presence beside. He looked to his right to Erza who was looking straight at Aria. "Natsu, I'll take care of him, you help Lucy." Natsu looked back to see Gajeel Redfox slowly approaching Lucy with a devilish smirk. He quickly nodded his head before running over to Lucy.

"If I'm going to be fighting the great Titania, I must take it seriously." Aria spoke, before carefully unwrapping the thin white bandage away from his eyes.

"Come at me, I have activated the airspace of death." The airspace of death is a Magic consumes all life.

Erza only ignored his words, keeping herself focused. Erza rushed straight to Aria, requiping into Heaven's Wheel Armor. As Erza charged to Aria, she used a fair amount of swords and sliced through his airspace with the two swords. Erza's smile had a satisfied glint as Aria fell.

"Sagittarius, can you in any way manage to make fire for Natsu to eat?" Lucy was panicked for Natsu. Gajeel had already had his snack, his magic power being enhanced which gives him the advantage against Natsu. Lucy knew Natsu couldn't eat his own Magical Flames and she needed to help him in some way.

"I'm sorry Ms. Heartfilia, but my skill is in archery."

"I'm useless…"

Elfman glared at Sol before transforming his right arm into Beast Arm: Black Bull.

"Are you sure with just your right arm? Well then, I suppose the rumours were true." His French accent was thick and rich, making his speech somewhat difficult to understand. Sol leaned forward with his legs slightly crossed over the other. Sol reached to his thin, curly moustache and gently rubbed the ends with his thumb and index finger.

Elfman felt his blood begin to boil, "Enough of your blabbing!"

Elfman swung his Beast Arm: Black Bull and attempts to hit Sol. Sol dodged Elfman's attack with ease. "Tell me something monsieur; do you only have one sister? I've seen the sweet little Mirajane around you, but I take you for a middle child, not the youngest."

Sol inquiring if he had a little sister distracted Elfman long enough for Sol. "Sable Dance!" Large swirls of sand surround Elfman, blinding his sight. The sand began to choke Elfman, making him double over in pain. Enduring the hurt, the sand began to clear. 'Where is he?' Elfman thought, looking all around.

"Boo." Sol smiled from behind Elfman, "Roche Concerto," he sung. Large and sharp stones flew in Elfman direction, piercing his skin and Elfman felt a liquid drip from his arms and legs.

"I will defeat you, for what you did to my friends." Natsu vowed, seething in anger while Gajeel panted. Even though Gajeel was much wounded and tired out, he still managed to pull off a smirk, pissing Natsu off even more. Sagittarius had managed to produce fire for Natsu, using the electricity from a lamp post.

"Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" Gajeel shouted while swinging his arm straight to Natsu. Natsu locked his hands in front of him, blocking his attack and only giving a little sting to his scratched and dirty hands. Not noticing he had his eyes shut tight, he opened them to see Gajeel frozen in shock. Along Gajeel's steeled arms were deep cracks, chiselling his magic. Fuelled with anger, Natsu rapidly punched Gajeel with Fire Dragon Fist. All his anger that was pent up in Natsu finally found it's way out in Natsu's final hit to Gajeel.

* * *

"So how do you guys expect to win this game?" Lucy asked, leaning over to talk to Natsu and Gray. After school today was another Magic Ball game, Fairy Tail Vs Phantom Lord. Levy and her team were still in the school's nurse's office, Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, Erza and Gray were only a little hurt but their muscles still ached and the game was only in a few minutes.

"Well, this will maybe be Phantom Lord's last Magic Ball game, Master Makarov is trying to get Phantom Lord Class disbanded for what they did." Erza informed her friends. She looked over to Natsu and Gray who were already dressed in their equipment and looked glum. It's been a terribly weak for everyone but besides the point, Erza had to admit that the two looked cute in their equipment.

"Hey, how about tomorrow evening we can head to the mall. I have work right after school 'til 3, but after that we can go." Erza suggested. They all deserved a break, and hanging out together seemed like fun. Natsu and Lucy nodded eagerly to, while Gray just simply shrugged his shoulders in response. It was always fun just the four.

The loud whistle blew, signaling for all players to stand in position and Gray and Natsu left to the diamond. Erza followed behind Lucy to their seats in the crowd with popcorn, drinks and foam fingers with them. On the PA System, the announcer shouted the star players and teams. Even though Erza had come to the game to support her friends, she couldn't help but search the players for a certain someone.

He stood as certain field in a ready stance and a fierce look of determination on his handsome face. As much as it pained Erza to admit it, she still saw Jellal as a handsome man, even if he's already taken. _Since a month. _She looked over at Lucy who sat eagerly on the cold bleachers with an excited expression on her soft face. Erza looked back to Jellal in the field, contemplating how she felt about him leaving in less than a month. It hurt that he betrayed her, fooled her and it made her feel worse knowing she still somewhat held strong feelings for him. Jellal leaving would give Erza freedom, but she might even miss Jellal once he leaves.

"Who knows who will win, Phantom Lord is a little banged up too." Lucy was right, Gajeel and the other guys they fought looked stiff and sore.

"Gajeel and the others are S-Class, right?" Lucy nodded her head, taking a sip from the straw of her sea-snail water. Erza pondered for a moment, forgetting about the games. She agrees that they did beat Phantom Lord. Gray defeated Juvia, Natsu finished Gajeel and Totomaru and Elfman defeated Sol. Gray, Natsu and Elfman aren't even S-Class and defeated S-Class students themselves.

"They sure are strong," Erza smiled and turned back to the game. Gray was pitching at the moment and was worried for his arm. She knew that Gray was very fit, of course it was important for his arms as he needed a good throw. Erza noticed that during their fight with Phantom Lord, Gray's arms held most of his wounds. 'Come on Gray, you got this'.

The game went on, everyone cheering for both teams. The players where eventually tiring out, as well as the cheerleaders for the teams. Erza noticed Juvia jumping for joy as a cheerleader for the Phantom Lord team. Although Erza was sure Juvia would be a personal "Gray-sama" cheerleader without hesitation.

"Whoo! Go Natsu!" Lucy suddenly jumped up, shouting for her pink haired friend. Natsu waved up to them and Lucy continued cheering. Everyone in the crowd danced as Natsu hit a home run, finishing the game with a score of 19-12, Fairy Tail the winners.

As Gray and Natsu exited the boy's change room, they looked around for Red-head and Blondie. "Oof!" Natsu grunted in pain as Lucy surprised him by jumping on his back, for a piggy-back ride. Erza came up beside Gray and offered to help carry Natsu's things as he was busy carrying Lucy.

"You guys did great out there!" Lucy smiled from Natsu's shoulders. Erza nodded in agreement, offering a fluffy and dry white towel to Gray as his hair was still drenched with water from his shower. Gladly taking the towel, he quickly attempted to somewhat dry his hair before wrapping it around the back of his neck. Laying his arm on Erza's shoulder, the four walked out of the high school with the sun down.

* * *

**(A\N): Hey, thanks for reading! Again, really sorry for the two week long wait (around that). Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and posted sooner. **

**Please make sure to review, favorite (it shows your support) and follow so you'll never miss an update again! BYE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did, Grayza would be canon! :)**

**Question(s):**

**Are you a bookworm like Levy? **

**What's your favorite book? **

**If you don't have a favorite, is there a book you're currently reading?**


End file.
